Kraving Keller
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: What if Keller never owed Vern? What if Keller came to love Beecher on his own?
1. Welcome to Oz

Title: Kraving Keller

Pairing: B/K

Rating: T

Warning: MaleSlash, all male sexual situations, if it ain't your thing . . . pick a new story

Disclaimer: I do not own OZ or its characters, but I wouldn't mind if Fontana gave me Chris Keller or Ryan O'Reily for my birthday or just because it's Wednesday.

Summary: What if Keller never owed Vern? What if Keller came to love Beecher on his own?

**A/N: Tim McManus never gets fired and Officer Murphy is always there. That's right: No Metzger . . . EVER! Also, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Please review, I would love the help.**

Ch 1 - Welcome to OZ

"Christopher Keller, stay here to wait a transfer to Emerald City (EM City). The rest of you scum bags follow Officer Brass to Gen. Pop," Officer Murphy barks as the new arrivals gather their things.

"See ya, ya cock-suckers!" Keller yells towards the other inmates as he gives them a devilish smile.

"Christopher Keller, this is Tobias Beecher. He is your sponsor, and will help you to get acquainted to life here in OZ and in EM City," Officer Murphy shouts as Toby walks through the gate.

"Chris" Keller puts out his hand to greet him.

"Toby" Beecher reaches and shakes his hand.

"How nice, you are friends. Now move it!" demand Murphy.

Both men glare at him as they begin to walk to EM City. They walk in silence, just trying to get to know each other through mannerisms. They stroll through the main gate of EM City and are watched by everyone in the common area room. Toby leads Chris to his pod and stays while Chris gets settled.

Ryan O'Reily watches Keller and Beecher out of the corner of his eye. _Me and him could be real good friends. We could do business together._ On this notion Ryan begins to wonder over to the newly occupied pod. When he reached the door he knocked twice and let himself in. The sound of the door knocked Toby out of his trance, one he had not realized he was in. He had been studying Chris as he straightened his bottom bunk and got his things packed in his trunk.

"O'Reily"

"Beecher. Did I interrupt something?" Saying it with an evil smirk, but continues without an answer, "Who's the new prag?"

This statement was met with a 'I'm-nobody's-prag' glare from Keller, and a 'what-the-hell' glare from Beecher.

"Shut the fuck up O'Reily!" snaps Beecher.

"Thanks Toby, but I can handle this. I'm Keller, Chris Keller. Who the hell are you?" he says with an annoyed look.

"Ryan O'Reily. I head up the Irish around here. I thought we should be friends, maybe even be business partners."

"Sounds tempting, but it would be wrong, and needless to say against my nature, to just walk in here and trust you after five WHOLE minutes. Plus, I don't think I'm interested in any of your business anyway. Now get your ass out of here you cock-sucker!"

"Fine have it your way, but don't come around to me asking for favors."

"I don't plan on it."

O'Reily leaves and Keller just rolls his eyes, making Beecher, who had just sat back and watched the interaction, smile.

"Sorry about that." Beecher says, while trying not to laugh.

"It's okay, really. So I'm guessing that was the welcome everyone gets?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Just different 'tribe' heads do the welcoming. It all depends on who you are. I'll try to warn you next time."

"Thanks. But after that, I think I can see it coming."

"Okay. Whatever you say. Anyway, Welcome to OZ."

"I'm so glad to be here." Keller says with a sarcastic grin and a roll of his eyes.

Please R&R . . . I would love to know what you think!


	2. Getting to know Toby

**A/N – The next few chapters are longer than the first. I just had to get the intros out of the way.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update . . . I have had computer troubles. Please R&R**

Getting to Know Toby

"Count!" All the EM City inmates begin to line up in front of their pods. "97S110, 98K514, 97N909 . . . Okay, everyone in your pods! Lockdown for the night." Everyone turned and went in their rooms. Albeit, only five o'clock and at least five hours to Lights Out.

"Its only five o'clock. What are we supposed to do for . . . what time is lights out?" "Ten" "Ten! Five hours locked in here with nothing to do! How have you learned to cope like this? Caged up like rats, and just spinning our wheels and going no where."

"It really isn't all that bad. The time really does go fast when you get used to it. I mean, there are things to do to pass the time. Read, Think, do Push-Ups, Shave, Talk . . ." he was interrupted by a hand thrown up by Chris.

"That's a good list, but . . . reading: can't do that to well, thinking: too much of that would drive me crazy, Push ups: well, if you haven't noticed, my arm is broken, shaving: that only takes five minutes."

"So I guess that leaves talking. We could get to know each other. Try to become friends, not just podmates. And don't worry, your arm won't be broken forever, and if you want, I can help and teach you to read."

"That would be awesome, but I really don't want to owe ya. That has gotten me into trouble in the past. Maybe there is something I can help you with. Do you know how to wrestle? Defend yourself in a fight? I'm good at that. So maybe we could make a deal."

"Okay" he says hesitantly "I will teach you to read better and you can teach me to wrestle."

Chris picks up on the shift in tone, "Its okay, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

Silence falls over the pod for a couple of minutes until Chris breaks it. "So, what got you here? You don't seem like the prison type."

"Thanks. I . . . uh . . . got drunk, drove and hit a girl on her bike. Vehicular Manslaughter. I will never forgive myself. You?"

"Me? I have done too much to keep track of why I am here at this particular time. But I broke my arm in a motorcycle crash while running from the cops after I robbed a grocery store. Stupid huh? So, what did you do for a living? Probably a doctor or something, right?"

"Not really. I was a lawyer, they disbarred me when I was convicted. Maybe if I get paroled I will get to practice again. What were you?"

"Lawyer. Never really liked them, but you seem cool. I was never really anything. I was sent to jail for the first time when I was seventeen, Lardner, upstate. Been in and out ever since. Lardner was an experience . . . ya know our neighbor friend?" He pauses shooting his eyes in the right direction, which was easy because they only had one neighbor. "Vern and me were cellmates. Lets just say that I was introduced to prison life from day one."

"You too, huh? I thought he only liked nerdy, newbees. Wouldn't have pegged you as Vern's type. Did he leave his mark? And I don't mean just emotionally."

"What? . . .um. . . no, I just got butt fucked a few times, and I wanted to be alive the next morning, so I sucked cock every night." He says hesitantly, trying not to show to much emotion or vulnerability, "Why? You get physically marked?"

"Yeah," he pulls down his shorts and reveals the swastika burned in his butt. "I guess you could say that. It was a blessing to get out of his pod. Then you coming today gave me a reason to stay away today. How about we just watch each other and maybe Vern won't do much."

"Sounds great, but he doesn't give up easily. But, I do have a small body count now including some Aryan cock-suckers. Once he left, I sorta took my anger out on the brotherhood, probably not the best idea, but it sounded okay at the time." He said all this while studying the burn and giving Toby a sympathetic look.

He fingered the burn, making Toby wince. Toby finally flinched when the pain was too much. Chris backed down and motioned for Toby to sit next to him on the bed. Toby pulled up his shorts and sat down as he heard Murphy call for 'lights out' from the guard station. After all the clicking of the lights going out stopped, Chris put his hand on Toby's thigh. After a slight reflex to move away, Toby relaxes under Chris' touch.

_What's he doing? Is he a fag? _ Toby contemplates the situation as Chris massages his thigh and then moves to rubbing his back with one hand and combing his fingers through Toby's hair with the other. _Wait. . .I think I'm enjoying this. This is weird. I am a married man with children, I'm not supposed to enjoy this. Does this make me a fag? No, of course not, I haven't done anything, he is just rubbing my back. If this isn't supposed to affect me, then what is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? I know what that is, I felt that the first time I saw . . .Gen. Oh, God, I am not supposed to feel like this towards a man, what am I going to do?_

"Toby. Hey Toby. . ."

These words snapped Toby from his trip to the ozone. He looked up and met Chris' gaze. Immediately he felt strangely attracted to him, he noticed the sharp, yet hurt, look to his gorgeous sapphire eyes, the toneness of is six pack abs and the adorable grin he had on his face.

"What?" Chris asked when he noticed Toby staring and looking him over.

"I . . . uh . . . I can't believe that I am going to say this, but . . . your . . . um . . . gorgeous. I mean cute, I mean hot, hell I don't know what the right word is" he stammered while he felt his face grow warm with redness. Chris said nothing for a minute, this made Toby nervous and he turned away from the gaze he had fixed on Chris' eyes.

"Its okay, I was just thinking the same about you." Chris finally said, in an almost intimate whisper. After waiting for his reaction, and not getting one, Chris leaned over and kissed the back of Toby's neck softly. Startled, Toby jumped up and turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya. I just wanted to know what you tasted like."

"Its okay, it just caught me off guard. That's all." He cam back to the bunk as Chris stood up. "Now that you had you taste, let me have mine." he came back with a mischievous grin. He leaned in and kissed the crook of Chris' neck where it met his shoulder. Without hesitation, he began to make a trail of kisses up Chris' neck, down his jaw line and finally stopping at the corner of his mouth.

"Why'd ya stop?" Chris asked with a moan. He put his hands on Toby's waist and pulled him closer. Since they were standing, Toby's arms were on Chris' shoulders and stretched out over the top bunk. Suddenly, Chris felt a hand on the back of his head, and was pulled to Toby's mouth without an answer.

At first the kiss was tentative, but then fell into something passionate. Chris' lips parted and he soon found Toby's tongue exploring and tasting every nook n' cranny of his mouth. Finally, both men pulled away reluctantly gasping for oxygen, never leaving the embrace they held. They looked into each others eyes and stared until one blinked. Chris' grin grew wide as he took control and spun Toby around so his back was to the bunk, then without a word, closed the space between them. He drove his lips into Toby's and felt Toby melt under the touch. Chris then laid Toby on the bottom bunk. Both men lay there gazing to the endless wonder that was the other's eyes. Finally, Toby's hand found Chris' neck and pulled him in for another passionate make out session. After about another half an hour, both were panting and lying next to each other, each on their sides.

"Good night Toby." Chris said as he wrapped his strong arm around Toby's waist.

"Good night Chris." Toby said as he looked up and gave him one last kiss.

Both men fell asleep with smiles on their faces and new feelings in their hearts. They didn't know what the feelings were or how strong they were until the next day.


	3. The Morning After

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have been working on another story. It is a Law and Order: SVU / OZ crossover. I am going to list it in the LO:SVU category. Sorry again. Please R&R**

The Morning After

Chris had woken up around what he thought to be about a half hour before the lights come on. He woke up after a better night's sleep than he had had in a long time. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Toby's sleeping form beside him. He smiled and just lay there and watched him sleep for a few minutes. Finally, the urge to take a leak overcame his desire to continue holding Toby. He leaned in and kissed the corner of Toby's mouth. After a few more small tokens of affection, Toby's eyes blinked open and he smiled. After one more small peck Chris shifted and tried to get up. This wasn't easy since he was trapped between Toby and the pod wall.

"Toby, I need to get up. Unless of course you want to smell like piss until after breakfast."

"Ok, but on one condition."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Kiss me. That's it, just kiss me again."

Chris gave Toby a peck on the lips and started to get up, but Toby grabbed Chris' head and kissed him deeply. Chris was finally able to get loose and get up. As soon as Chris' foot hit the floor the buzzer went off and the lights came on.

"Count!"

"Shit!"

"Hurry up, they wont be down here for a good three minutes" Toby told Chris.

"Thanks"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Chris managed to piss and get out into line right as Mineo was calling Toby's number. After count everyone wondered into their pods to get ready for the day, and the kitchen staff headed towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Keller, you been pragged yet? Oh wait, you got a prag, didn't ya?" Ryan O'Reily yelled as he left EM City.

Chris just glared toward the gate. He was tempted to give Ryan a piece of his mind, and by mind he meant fist, but he figured spending his first whole day in OZ in the cage would not be a good thing.

"Just ignore him, he barks louder than he bites. Plus when he trys to bite, he usually uses a puppet. He is too scared to get his nose dirty."

"Yeah, okay. Plus I could probably kick his ass all the way back to Ireland" both men just laughed at the hollow threat.

"Come on. Lets get cleaned up before breakfast."

"Whatever"

They both changed and completed to necessary grooming procedures when Murphy yelled for breakfast. "Breakfast! Get a move on before you miss out!"

The two men strolled out of the pod and walked towards the cafeteria. Chris picked up two trays and handed one to Toby. They went through the line and got their runny eggs, burnt bacon, stale biscuit and juice. They soon found two cozy seats in the corner. Not too long after, Ryan and Cyrill O'Reily were on their way to 'visit.'

"O'Reily"

"Keller"

"Hey Cyrill"

"Hi Toby"

"What do you want O'Reily?" barked Chris.

"I just wanted to say that I thoroughly enjoyed last night's performance, but I thought that it ended a little early. Come on ladies, can you honestly tell me that all you wanted to do was make out?"

"Shut the fuck up O'Reily. Mind your own God Damned business." With that Chirs turned back around and tried to start back up the conversation that he had been having with Toby.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on Cyrill." The brothers turned and walked away.

"Sorry 'bout that. O'Reily is a real cocksucker sometimes, but he can be a asset other times."

"That's okay Toby. I ain't scared of him, but if he pisses me off, he better watch his back."

Toby just smiled and continued to eat his already cold breakfast.


	4. A Visit to Sister Pete

**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine . . . but if Tommy wants to give them to me for my birthday, Christmas or just because today is a nice day, then I would disagree.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that is reviewing. This is my first fic, so I didn't know how well I was doing. Please **R & R.**

A Visit to Sister Pete

"Morning Tobias!"

"Good Morning Sister."

"You seem cherry this morning. I heard you got a new podmate yesterday, I thought that you would be a little withdrawn today."

"Nope, I'm fine. But you heard right. I did get a new podmate…" he faded off and began to think about Chris. He pictured those deep blue eyes, that finely chiseled six-pack and the protective strong arms that held him all night. He must have been beaming because Sister Pete gave him a weird look and interrupted his train of thought.

"Tobias?" she said questionably, "You zoned out, you must have something big on your mind. Do you want to share with a tired old nun?"

"What? No, really its fine. Just happy that's it. Just haven't been this happy since I got here. It feels really good."

"Okay. But now I'm curious. I want to know what has my favorite inmate so overjoyed."

"Well, its about my new podmate, Christopher Keller. He is different from everyone in this Godforsaken place. He is funny, caring, strong minded and strong physically, and not to mention one of the hottest men I have ever seen." A smile appeared on Toby's face, it was so bright that someone may have thought they were outside.

"Really? That is great. Do I sense a bond between the two of you? Did something happen already?" trying not to sound to troubled by the thought, she continued, "Anyway, he is coming by today. Since it is his first day in OZ, I scheduled a meeting to help him understand I am here from him if he ever needs me and to help him get to know what life here consists of."

Toby perked up even more at the thought of seeing Chris before work detail was over. Suddenly he was knocked out of his revere when there was a knock at the door.

"Are you Sister Peter Marie?"

"Yes, please have a seat."

"Chris?"

"Toby? What's up man?" he asked as a grin came across his face, "Whatcha doin' here? You seem sane enough for me, you don't need a psychiatrist, and you seem cool, so I don't think you need spiritual guidance. Have you been following me or something?"

"Nah, but that does sound like a good idea." He said with a smirk, "I work as Sister Pete's assistant slash errand boy. But thanks for evaluating my psyche in the 18 hours we have know each other."

"Sorry, just a habit."

"Tobias? Will you take this to Dr. Nathan and see if she needs any help from you for about an hour?"

"Sure, but don't talk about me too much. See ya later Chris." He walked out waving behind him.

"Bye ya Tobe." Chris watched him walk away until he was out of sight. "So, Sister, what can I do ya for?"

"Well, I try to talk to each new inmate and let them know who I am and what I can do to help you out while tou stay with us at OZ."

"You make it sound like a resort vacation or something."

"Its far from that, but we do try to help you out. Now first I was going to ask who your podmate was, but I think I already know. Next, how do you and Tobias get along?"

"Good. We are clicking and I think we are going to be really good friends." He stopped there before he had a chance to accidentally got to far.

"That's great. Now tell me what you think about Tobias."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I kind of pulled out of him what he thinks of you." Chris' eyebrow peaked, "So, I wanted to know what you thought of him."

"Really? You know what he thinks about me?"

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question."

"Well, I guess he is pretty cool."

"Come on, you have to give me more than that. I can tell there is more just by looking at you."

"Uh…um…well, I…uh." He hesitated

"Its okay, you can tell me. I've heard it all."

"Well, I guess I think he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and …uh…I think he is way more handsome and cute than he gives himself credit for. All in all, I think he is perfect and I just hope he can see past all the things I have done and see who I really can be. The only this is I don't think of myself as a fag, but I can't help to think I may be falling…" he tapered off before he could actually admit these feelings.

"Wow, you know that after 18 hours?" she asked skeptically, "I do think that you should tell him, you might be surprised. But I warn you, people around here can be cruel, so watch out what you say and where you say it."

"Really? Thanks." He said looking up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at for the last 30 minutes. He was nervous; he never thought he could feel this way, so fast, for anyone, especially a man. But it made him happy to think that the feelings he had may be reciprocated.


End file.
